


Southern Summers

by honeybun, Sabo (Sabou)



Category: Pilgrimage (2017)
Genre: Bears, M/M, Masturbation, Twinks, okie au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybun/pseuds/honeybun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabou/pseuds/Sabo
Summary: It’s hard, Diarmuid thinks, with David just exuding everything he loves; that ripe, rich masculinity that is so uniquely David’s.
Relationships: Brother Diarmuid/The Mute
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	Southern Summers

  
Dee clenches his thighs together a little more as David groans in the seat next to him, legs quivering a little, lip bitten and hands clamped between his thighs. His neck is wet with sweat at the back, his hair curls in dark ringlets. 

David’s hands are on the wheel but he keeps reaching to pull his shirt away from his body and air himself out a bit, ‘Shit it’s hot,’ Dee blushes and strains his eyes trying to look elsewhere, ‘Dee I can’t fucking take this...’

Dee makes a high pitched fussy noise, ‘Uh hm!’ He is quite happy in his little shorts and airy crop top. But David is so much bigger, so much more hair. 

He’d threatened to cut his beard that morning and Dee had given him the cold shoulder until David grunted and poked him, ‘You got your period or somethin?’ Dee had smacked him on the arm only to hear David’s jolly laugh, large fingers prodding at his waist in some kind of apology. 

Dee did feel irritated. Not irritated, maybe that was the wrong word. It was more agitated, like a buzz in his ears or an itch he couldn’t scratch. It was exhausting and David’s presence was the only soothing balm, simultaneously a comfort and causing more of the same pain. 

David makes another groan next to him, windows open fully and still no let up from the oppressive southern summer, ‘Fuck this-’ Dee doesn’t scold him for swearing as he usually might, especially when it throws a bolt of desire through his stomach so he’s unable to think clearly, clenching his thighs together and breath shallow. 

David frowns at the road, one hand under his shirt, and in a flash, eyes still watching, he quickly takes his shirt off, ‘Fuuuuuck-‘ 

Dee looks at him gobsmacked. David’s chest is covered in dark curly hair, like a big bear Dee thinks dreamily. The sweat patches on his shirt were gone, only to show wet skin and another dark thatch of hair under his arms. 

When they both get into the house it’s a blessed relief of air-con and an escape from the close quarters of the car, where David had just groaned more, sometimes scratching the dark hair that lay thick on his belly. 

Dee begs off to go and change which David doesn’t bother him over. he says he’s gonna go and get in the pool. ASAP. 

Dee goes up to his room and locks the door, closes the blinds and hops quickly under the covers. 

It’s hard, he thinks, with David just exuding everything Dee loves, that ripe, rich masculinity that is so uniquely David’s. When he’d picked Dee up they’d gone to eat for a little while in a diner with AC. David’s legs were spread wide again, bracketing Dee’s, and his curly hair fluffed out in the humidity. He looked larger than life. He took up a whole booth by himself, and a good ways taller than most of the other patrons. Dee almost squeaked when he looked down. 

David’s shorts were a few summers old, and when he glanced down he can see the defined and very significant line of David’s manhood against the material of his shorts. The leg hair that creeps up there gets thicker and thicker. 

Dee doesn’t have the ability to stop himself from thinking of what it must be like between those thighs, dark and quiet and intimate like a church, and then he thinks what must be wrong with him to equate that with worship. 

Dee knows what lies between his own thighs isn’t much different to how he looked years ago. He isn’t too bothered by that, it suits him even. David is surely man enough for the both of them. And he quite likes that, a excited rush through his stomach. 

Even in the heat David still eats like a horse. He takes two plates of breakfast food and even finishes off Dee’s for him too when he can do no more than pick, mind on the bulk of David’s shoulders and how the curls poking out of David’s shirt might feel on his fingers. 

It’s a good place - the diner, cheap and home made and they know David too so he gets a special discount - usually coming with some of the other farm hands, big breakfasts ahead of a hard days work. It makes Dee a little breathless when he watches David eat, goodness knows why he despairs. He can put so much away, huge hand holding cutlery which looks impossibly small in his grip. 

Dee thinks about this in his bed, rump raised in the air as he ruts against a pillow. He imagines David finishing off his dinner tonight, Dee scampering into the kitchen to give him second and third helpings, and David giving him a look. He’s sated one appetite, now for another. He would love for him to put his whole weight atop him, Dee’s chest to the mattress, David’s hand on his neck, trapped there. He wonders at the power that comes from a body like David’s, something he couldn’t ever experience any other way. He wonders if David would whisper in his ear, say he’ll take care of this, he always takes care of Dee. Says that Dee is such a small thing, that he’s scared he might hurt him. 

Dee whimpers into his pillow. It doesn’t take much to finish him, but it’s almost embarrassing that he comes at that, whispers in his ear. 

He changes out of his sticky things - although the mess is negligible - and gets into his swimming things. 

When he gets into the pool David comes over to him quickly, Dee’s legs ending up around David’s waist, body still sensitive, and always so towards David. 

‘Where’d you go?’ David mumbles, eyes surveying Dee’s face, landing on his slightly flushed cheek, his bitten lip. 

Dee isn’t sure David knows — isn’t sure whether he’d want him too, either. But there’s a thrill which rattles through his body at the knowing look David gives him, a huffing laugh coming through David’s nose. 

Dee hides his face, unable to do anything else, in the crook of David’s neck. David’s hand comes to nip at Dee’s waist, ticklish.


End file.
